


How the Grinch Stole Horton's Innocence

by NoWindForThisHole



Category: Horton Hears a Who! - Dr. Seuss, How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWindForThisHole/pseuds/NoWindForThisHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Grinch Stole Horton's Innocence

Little Eucariah sat alone in his room.

He was playing with what he referred to as his little broom.

Grandpa Josiah said, "Euchariah, come down."

"But I'm coming already!" said the boy with a frown.

"It's Christmas Eve night, you must come and eat dinner!"

Euchariah was too busy being a sinner.

Mariah said, "Euchy, come down or I'll beat you!"

Her son reluctantly put away his heehoo.

He ran down the stairs and then saw the Grinch.

Now that was a man he wanted to lynch.

"God damn it, pops, why's this green guy here?"

"Shut up and sit down, you dumb little queer."

Euchariah plopped his butt on the chair.

He thought he felt an itch in his pubic hair.

"I think I hear something!" he said with a shake.

They all heard it but Cindy, who was far too baked.

It was Horton, of course, the voice from the sky!

Whose ears were so big, he wanted to die.

"They're having a Christmas party down!" Horton said.

"Come on Horton," said Kangaroo, "It's time for your meds."

"Fuck yo' shit, ho," replied the fat elephant.

He shrunk himself down, but was still an elephant.

Horton could now join in on the fun.

Assuming he didn't go trample a nun.

He kicked down the door and said "Merry Chistmas!"

Grandpa Josiah rubbed his toe callus.

The Grinch spread his ass right there on the table.

"Come on, Horton," said Grinch, "I'm ready and able."

Horton jumped up without a care in the least.

For lube, the used the oil from the roast beast.

Horton tried twisting. That wasn't right at all.

The Grinch's tight ass was two sizes too small.

Josiah sat down and prepared to say grace.

But Mariah punched him right square in the face.

"I have an announcement!" said the fair Mariah.

Everyone listened, even Euchariah.

"Josiah, I'm pregnant and it's not yours. I want a divorce."


End file.
